


Captured

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Reader, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dean is 35, Demon!Dean, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Name-Calling, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Rape, Reader is 13, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Vibrators, hurt reader, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were a bad girl, you didn't listen to me. You know what happens to bad girls who don't listen?" You were losing your breath shaking your head no. He let go of your throat and started circling around you. "They get punished."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

You woke up with your head being dizzy and your jaw hurting along with you vagina. Your hands were tied around a pole and you were gagged. You were fully exposed and noticed all your clothes were burning in a fire place except for your black panties. So you just figured that is what he used to gag you. You looked down and there was something rubbery in your vagina. Sure enough you looked down and it was a red dildo. You screamed through the gag as you tried to shift to get more comfortable but it only made it worse. You lifted your head back up, your eyes starting to shut again until a fast hard slap came across your face.  
"Oh look, you're awake." You looked at the man he had dirty blonde hair, grassy green eyes, freckles, and perky pink lips. He leaned down and kissed your cheek.  
"Well why might as well get the introduction crap out of the way. My name is Dean Winchester I'm an aquarius I like sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women." He chuckled hitting your shoulder lightly. "I'm just kidding well, except the frisky women part, or should I say frisky young teenage girls like you." He ran the back of his hand slowly down your cheek, but you moved your face to the side and he pulled your hair forcing you to make eye contact with him. "Awww, don't be like that, I wouldn't want to punish you already." He replaced his hand with his tongue tasting all the sweat you had on your face. "You taste good, I bet your cum is going to taste even better." He stood up pacing slowly making you nervous. "Anyways back to the introduction." He went to a table that had things laid out on them, he picked up your school id. "Let's see, your name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), you're 13, and I take it from the scream you let through the gag earlier when you tried to move that you're a virgin, am I right?" You nodded. He leaned down and whispered in your ear moving your hair out of the way. "Well we're going to have some fun tonight. Don't scream."   
He went back over to the table and grabbed a sharp knife. It was Ruby's a demon he ganked a while back with his brother Sam. He walked back over to you and you started getting nervous when you seen the knife, you tried getting out of the rope but it only caused you more pain. The dildo went further up in you and the ropes tightened around your wrists.   
He bent back down looking at you putting his index finger on his lips telling you to be quite. He carved little and big cuts along your arms and on your stomach, maybe two or three on your boobs. You were in pain and agony right now, you felt like you were dying, hell you wanted to be dead at this point. "Now princess, I'm going to untie your hands and take off your gag and your going to stay quiet and where you are. Understood?" You nodded even though really you were going to scream and fight anyways.  
He undid the gag and untied your hands you tried screaming and punching but before you knew it he waved his hand and threw you to the wall. Crashing down on the floor, you see his eyes flick to black and he walks over to you grabbing your neck. "You were a bad girl, you didn't listen to me. You know what happens to bad girls who don't listen?" You were losing your breath shaking your head no. He let go of your throat and started circling around you. "They get punished." He put his hands out in front of him in curiosity. "On another hand I bet you don't even remember me?" You looked up at him again nodding no. "God, it was so easy getting you, all I had to do was give you a few comments on your looks. Then we walked to my car, pushed you inside, but you were too much of a pain in the ass screaming so I had to punch you in the face to make you shut your dirty little slut ass mouth up. Now were here."   
You panted still taking as much air as you can. "Your so fucking pathetic you know that." He kicked you in your back as you were trying to get up causing you to fall back down onto your knees. "Stay in that position." He walked in front of you and stopped. He undid his zipper and pulled down his pants and boxer briefs. "Suck it like the dirty little cunt you are." He pulled on your hair forcing you to take it all in your mouth at once. You gagged everytime it hit the back of your throat. "Who's my good little bitch."   
After a few more slides into your mouth you had drool running down your mouth. "You want me to cum in your mouth? Huh? You want me to cum and that slutty little mouth of yours."  
Before you knew it he released himself inside you commanding you. "Swallow it." You did as he said and when you swallowed it, it sent a shiver down your back.   
"Good, now, sense that dildo is still filling up your front entrance why don't I take the back." You were to weak to fight. He went into you dry and hard. You screamed in pain and bent forward to the ground but Dean grabbed you pulling you back up with your back against his chest and he put a hand over your mouth, then started to whisper in your ear.  
"You've been a bad little girl, this is your punishment." He slammed into you once again as hard as he could, his balls slapped against your vagina. "Your such slut for it." He started rubbing your clit nice and slow in small circles. "I don't want to hear a fucking sound you arrogant, selfish little bitch." You had sweat starting to mix with the tears running down your cheeks. Trying to be as quiet as you possibly can, just letting out little whimpers. "You want me to cum in you baby." He nipped at your neck and brought his hand down from your mouth to twist your nipple. You let out a little yelp. "Huh? You want me to cum in your tight little abused hole." He filled you with his cum flowing in you like a river. "Son of a bitch." He came out of you and you fell to the floor curling up in a ball crying. He glanced down at you and went back to the table he grabbed four anal beads. He went back over to you getting on the floor. You didn't know what he was going to, yet alone what those things were, but you didn't want to. You felt him pushing each bead in at a time very slowly. "I can't having you feeling empty now can I."   
You thought he was done at three but when he fit the fourth one in flipped your head back, it just felt so agonizing. "Oh god!" Dean rubbed your side. "Don't cry sweetheart I promise me and you will have more fun later."   
He took you back to the pole and tied your hands again and stuffed your panties in your mouth. He grabbed a vibrator and stood it up against your clit. He taped in to the floor and your legs so it would stay. "I'm going to go eat, don't cum at all and If I come back down and you have, well, we get to start all over."


End file.
